1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metered, mechanically propelled, liquid dispensers, and, more particularly, to those dispensers which have a plunger activated by a cocking mechanism and having a trigger mechanism for dispensing a liquid stream or fine mist activated by the plunger. In particular, the present invention includes a metered amount of the liquid to be dispensed.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of metered, mechanically propelled, liquid dispensers:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,585 to David M. Maurice discloses a method and apparatus for applying therapeutic eye drops to the eye by metering a predetermined volume of fluid and rapidly applying a pressure to one end of the metered fluid for forcing the fluid from a nozzle of means defining a small passageway such as and open-ended tube as a droplet having sufficient velocity to travel a generally horizontal distance in space to the eye. Unit dose application and multiple dose applications are included and provision is made for preventing anticipatory blinking of the eye during self-administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,986 describes and illustrates a cartridge for actuating a piston-like or accordion-like dispenser-vial for applying medication to any eye. The cartridge includes a housing for holding the dispenser-vial and a telescoping cylinder for compressing the dispenser-vial in the longitudinal direction to actuate the vial. The cartridge includes a locking mechanism for locking the telescoping cylinder to restrict its movement and a trigger mechanism for releasing the cylinder from the locked position so that a drop is released form the dispenser. The housing includes a finger for engaging the lower eyelid and exposing the conjunctival cul de sac.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,259 discloses a cartridge for actuating a piston-like or accordion-like dispenser-vial for a applying medicament to an eye. The cartridge includes a housing for holding the dispenser-vial and a telescoping cylinder for compressing the dispenser-vial in the longitudinal direction to activate the vial. The cartridge includes a locking mechanism for locking the telescoping cylinder to restrict its movement and a lever mechanism for releasing the cylinder from the locked position so that a drop is released from the dispenser. The housing includes a finger for engaging the lower eyelid and exposing the conjunctival cul-de-sac.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,957 to Daniel Py discloses an apparatus used for applying medicament to an eye and to store the medicament in a medicament chamber. A nozzle is coupled in fluid communication with the medicament chamber and is formed by an outer nozzle portion and an inner nozzle portion received within the outer nozzle portion. A tight interface is defined between the inner nozzle portion and the outer nozzle portion and is normally in a closed position to prevent the passage of medicament through the nozzle. The interface opens in response to the flow of medicament of sufficient pressure into it to permit the passage of medicament through the nozzle for release into the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,869 to Daniel Py describes and illustrates an apparatus used to apply medicament to an eye and to store the medicament in a medicament chamber. A nozzle is couples in fluid communication with the medicament chamber and is formed by an outer nozzle portion and an inner nozzle portion received within the outer nozzle portion. A seam is formed by the interface of the inner nozzle portion and the outer nozzle portion and is normally in a closed position to prevent the passage of medicament through the nozzle. The seam opens in response to the flow of medicament or sufficient pressure into the seam to permit the passage of medicament through the nozzle for release into the eye.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention relates to a metered, mechanically propelled, liquid dispenser. It has a main body cylinder having liquid and liquid advancing means for advancing the liquid into a metered dosage dispensing chamber. The metered dosage dispensing chamber receives a metered amount of the liquid. It includes a metered dosage dispensing chamber stop and is connected to the main body cylinder and a dispensing orifice on a forward top end of the liquid dispenser. An amount of the liquid is received from the main body cylinder and is advanced into the metered dosage dispensing chamber by advancing the advancing means.
There is a cocking mechanism located in a top rear end of the liquid dispenser and includes a lock means, a stressed position means and a resting position means such that the cocking mechanism is in a locked position when the lock means is located within the stressed position means, and a spring located between a plunger means and the cocking mechanism is kept in a stressed position.
In addition, there is a dispensing means located between the metered dosage dispensing chamber and the cocking mechanism. It includes the plunger means which is attached to the cocking mechanism, the spring means, and a trigger means located partially within the metered dosage dispensing chamber. There is also a stop means located on the trigger means. The dispensing means allows the liquid to be forced out of the metered dosage dispensing chamber through the dispensing orifice. The dispensed liquid may be in the form of a fine spray or a liquid stream.
When the cocking mechanism is locked, in order to fill the metered dosage dispensing chamber and to trigger the trigger means, the liquid advancing means is advanced to advance the liquid into the metered dosage dispensing chamber. Next, the cocking mechanism is slowly rotated while holding the main body cylinder vertically and the lock means is manually moved away from the stressed position means and into the rest position means thereby causing the plunger means to be forced by the spring means and to push the stop means and to advance the trigger means to a metered dosage dispensing chamber stop and to rapidly force the liquid out of the metered dosage dispensing chamber through said dispensing orifice.
The liquid advancing means may be a rotatable means, push-up means, gravity-feed means, or ratchet means. In some preferred embodiments, there are indications for advancing a metered amount of the liquid into the metered dosage dispensing chamber. One embodiment includes indica on a base rotatable handle while another includes one ratchet length movement as the metered dosage.